Drabbles
by Autumn Dusk
Summary: A collection of Ryo & Ruki drabbles.
1. Reflection

**Amaryllis Dusk: **Um…thought this up at…midnight last night when I was thinking of my oh-so-forsaken account and then…idea!!! This probably won't gain a lot of fans since Digimon has been pretty much forgotten or mutilated on but whatever. I just felt like writing it. Oh and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

**Notes: **A collection of drabbles Ryou/Ruki.

**REFLECTION**

"You annoy me, you know", she said thoughtfully as she flopped lazily on the bed in front of him. A deck of neatly stacked Digimon cards slid slightly down the side of the bed in protest.

"The cards are about to fall", he pointed out without looking up from the hand of Digimon cards he was examining and scowling slightly, the girl reached over to scoop up the cards.

"Did you hear me?" She asked irritably, placing the cards haphazardly next to him.

"I don't see why it should matter, Ruki", he replied finally, pulling his gaze away from the cards and refocusing on the rumpled angry girl in front of him. "You don't annoy _me_ and…besides, you're here at any rate, right?"

She propped herself up on an elbow to view him better.

"I mean, I know I annoy you."

At her lifted eyebrows, he grinned winningly at her, the cards in his hand forgotten.

"But I know you like me too", he continued, eliciting an unfathomable blush from her. Rolling over on his back, he flicked a card cheerily at her. The stack of cards finally, almost in exasperation, dropped from the bed onto the floor.

She caught the card easily with one hand and put it carefully down on the bed before leaning over and swatting at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being such a dork", she answered casually, lying back down again. He viewed her with wounded cerulean blue eyes.

"You know, Ryou, for a ladies' man or whatever the public sees you as now, you really aren't that slick."

**FIN.**


	2. Obnoxious Singing Balloons

**Amaryllis Dusk: **This has to be my favorite one, so far. My birthday passed last weekend and I was thinking about obnoxious singing balloons when this idea hit me. You know those balloons that sing when you flick them? Yeah well my friends had threatened to buy them for me-it's kind of a big joke between us. There are probably some mistakes here and there but I think I caught most of them. Hopefully you'll like it. Review please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

**Notes: **A collection of Ryou/Ruki drabbles.

**OBNOXIOUS SINGING BALLOONS**

"Fear me for I am…MAN!!!"

Ruki silently observed the ridiculously comic heroic pose the boy had struck and came up with two possible explanations for his madness.

One, he was on some kind of drug. If this was the case she would need some too in the unfortunately frequent situations in which contact with the adolescents dubbed 'Kazu' or 'Kenta' is involved.

Two, boys are stupid. Therefore, this should translate into Ryou being stupid since he was in fact (though sometimes questionably) a boy. His stupidity had gone by pretty much unnoticed by her (despite her many admonitions to him that may prove the opposite) up till this point AND/OR Ryou had finally cracked from keeping such an enormous amount of stupidity inside for so long.

Either way, there was no way she was about to let herself be associated with Ryou, He-Man of Japan. Or whatever the testosterone-pumped creature that he was currently imitating was supposed to be. She abruptly turned around and began walking quickly away, hoping that she could get home fast enough to change out of her school uniform without exploding. The three flirtatious innuendos that Ryou cautiously threw at her about hot school girls had left her with a more irritable than usual temper and Ryou with some deep emotional scarring. She was going to have to think up more creative threats next time; she had already completely exhausted her supply of sterility threats.

"Ruki, wait!"

Ryou jumped down from the fountain that he had been standing on and jogged to catch up with the speed-walking girl. Not even winded, she noted, disgruntled.

"You know, for a birthday girl…you're awfully grumpy", he grinned. A violent glare and flashing violet eyes hardly served to dampen his spirits and in fact, seemed to increase them. "You're 16 today, cheer up! We should throw you a sweet sixteen…like those Americans do, buy you those really cute balloons that sing when you touch them…" He trailed off suggestively, causing her to stop and turn to him grumpily.

"Do you honestly wish to be strangled by the so-called balloons, Akiyama? If so, continue on in this vein and I honestly will go to a store and buy them right now to shut you up", she snapped crankily. His only answer was to grin again. Giving him another flashing glare, she abruptly turned and continued walking.

Yesterday, she had decided rather reluctantly to let Juri and the rest of the gang know that it was her birthday the next day. Much to her horror, the group of kids had responded with immense enthusiasm and today, they had all come down to the private school that she attended with their various assortments of gifts. Kazu and Kenta had even taken it upon themselves to sing "Happy Birthday" to her on bended knee and when Ryou had come by after-school to walk her home (a duty that he had inexplicably took upon himself to do), he had _attempted_ to hug her after a cheery "happy birthday" and a brief explanation that caused Ruki to resolve to call Juri that night and yell at her for telling Ryou (who had been absent from the group's hangout yesterday).

"C'mon…you're sixteen!" He said after a brief reprieve, apparently enjoying himself greatly.

"Sixteen schixteen", she muttered in reply. _You_ didn't even get me a present, she added silently. Not that she cared. Really. Because she didn't. She wasn't some vain, spoiled princess or something. She raised her voice. "Come on, boy wonder. My mom's going to have a hernia if I'm any more late." In reality, her mother had practically died of happiness when she saw Ruki arrive on the doorstep with a _guy_ "and a good-looking one at that"! She had had to endure several weeks of badly disguised speculation about the relationship status of her and "that cute boy" despite the many unvarying answers that no, in fact Ryou was not her boyfriend and that he was actually quite a dork.

"That's a new one", he remarked as he tripped up alongside her. "Nickname, that is."

She snorted, causing him to make yet another witty comment, this time on the unattractiveness of snorting females. She ignored him and a cheery/annoyed silence prevailed until they reached the gates to her home and he paused briefly, poking around inside his school briefcase and procured a large gaily wrapped present.

"Here, I think you'll like this." Shooting another dimpled grin at her, he checked his watch before adding, "I've got to go. See ya tomorrow." He shot off, a few female passerbys eyeing him in undisguised admiration, she couldn't help but notice.

She stood there in silence for several minutes and then before she could lose her nerve, she flopped down onto the ground, throwing her school briefcase next to her and began to unwrap the present. This yielded a cardboard box with a bright purple envelope taped to the front. She took off the envelope and laid it carefully beside her before lifting up the top of the box.

It was a box of glistening plump chocolate truffles. Curiously, she turned to the envelope next to her and pulled out a jaunty birthday card.

_At least I didn't buy obnoxious singing balloons. _

_-Ryou_

**FIN.**


	3. Chocolate Covered Cherries

**Amaryllis Dusk: **Oozing sweet saccharine fluffiness. Heh. Review, please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

**Notes: **A collection of drabbles Ryou/Ruki.

**CHOCOLATE COVERED CHERRIES**

"They're chocolate-covered cherries," he says in response to her glance. He tilts the gold box up slightly for her to better examine and smiles as charmingly as he possibly can at her look of disgust. "They're good, really, Ruki."

It was all too much, she thinks, too much for only two months. She remembers that it is two months, is mildly surprised because it has felt so much longer, and then at another glance at the cherries, is reminded to feel that he is overdoing it. Again. All she says though is, "chocolate covered cherries."

"Yeah," he says, nodding vigorously. He lets the box fall back on the table with a soft _flump_. "I saw them in the store yesterday and thought they'd be perfect for our two month anniversary. Romantic and all." This is the wrong thing to say to her, he realizes as soon as he says it, and he quickly adds, "It's not a big deal or anything. I just thought they'd be nice."

"Nice," Ruki repeats incredulously and then looking at the questionable cherries, "they look gross, Ryou." The romantic aspect of these cherries also put her off. She does not do romance which makes for bad girlfriend qualities. Ryou has always known this. The fact, then, that they are going out at all is a miracle but somehow he is not put off by this part of her personality, he finds it endearing, in fact. She tears her eyes away from the disparaged cherries and meets a pair of wounded blue eyes.

"Really? I didn't think so," he finally says. He lifts up the box and examines the cherries with a slightly mournful air. "They taste good, anyway."

She pauses and amends her last statement, feeling bad. "They don't look _that _gross." He perks up and leans forward. "Try one then." He is not brave enough to try to feed it to her. She is his girlfriend but it has been only two months and she is still hesitant when they kiss. He is scared that she might either bite his fingers off or that she will be put off emotionally and he will have to start over again.

She falters. "Um…what?"

"Try one!" His bright eyes view her with enthusiasm.

"Um…" She sees him deflate slightly and finally agrees. "Okay, fine." She reaches over and plucks one of the smaller cherries out of the box. It is mushy and she has to work hard to keep the recoil she feels off her face. Their two month anniversary _had_ to be during the hot summer where things like _chocolate_ melted quickly into not at all appetizing mush. With all the courage she can muster, she pops it in her mouth and tastes an explosion of sweetness which really isn't all that bad.

He is eager. "Good?" She nods. It is okay, anyway.

"Let me try," he says and all of a sudden, she feels impulsive lips pressing against her own and a tongue snaking in and out of her mouth, exploring quickly before retreating as if afraid of being detached by vindictive teeth. Before she has time to react at all, he is pulling away and she feels half disappointed and half angry.

"Sweet," he comments, licking his lips and watching her carefully. The urge had come on so quickly that he hadn't been able to do anything but follow through. To his immense relief, she merely shrugs, hesitates, and then with a look he would have never been able to imagine on her, she says, "I liked the second one better."

The chocolate covered cherries resides comfortably on the table between them, lying plump and innocent as a pair of hands reached down to scoop another one out.

**FIN.**


	4. Yellow Blob

**Amaryllis Dusk: **Trying out a new style that I saw somewhere. Hopefully it makes sense. In case you don't get it, remember Ruki's t-shirt with the heart on the front? I tried to make the dialogue as clear as possible so…if anything isn't clear, please tell me and review!

'' is Ruki.

"" is Ryou.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

**Notes: **A collection of Ryo/Ruki drabbles.

**YELLOW BLOB**

"Hi, Ruki!"

'…why is it, Akiyama, that you always happen to be where I am?'

"I'm hurt, really."

"…aren't you going to ask what I'm hiding behind my back?"

'I'm avoiding the urge to.'

"Okay, well…"

'No really, I honestly don't care.'

"Yes, you do."

'No, I don't.'

"Yes, you do."

'No, I _really_ don't.'

"Yes, you do."

'Shut up.'

"C'mon…you're just _dying _to know…and you know it."

'No, I really don't but if it'll make you shut up…what is it?'

"Yes, victory! Hah, Juri, I knew this would work!"

'What?'

"Never mind. Anyway…"

'Um…'

"It's wrapped, silly. There's something inside."

'I know what wrapping paper looks like, Akiyama.'

"Then why that look?"

'_Why_ exactly is this for me? It's not my birthday or anything.'

"I just felt like it."

'…felt like it.'

"Yeah, I felt like it."

'Felt like it! Yeah well, I don't do presents so sorry, Akiyama.'

"That's what Juri said you would say but she said I should just give it to you anyway."

_Flump._

'Your aim sucks, you know.'

"You managed to catch it anyway. Open it! Open!"

'Okay, okay…just…'

_Rip._

'Um…Ryou, what is this yellow stuffed blob thing supposed to be?'

"Well, I know how sad you were after Renamon left…"

'And…?'

"So, I decided to try and make you a stuffed Renamon!"

'This is supposed to be Renamon?'

"No…she got too hard to try to make so I ended up making a Reremon."

'Where are its ears?'

"I couldn't figure out how to make them and Juri wouldn't help me, something about it being more special if I made it myself so…"

"…um…Ruki?"

"…okay, this was a bad idea."

"Ruki?"

"I'm just going to back away slowly…don't hurt me, please."

'Okay, Ryou…I appreciate the sentiment and all…even thought the sentiment kind of sucks…but…did you really have to sew a purple heart on the front of Reremon's chest?'

"Hey...now you guys match!"

**FIN.**


	5. Postscript: Holy Riceballs?

**Autumn Dusk: **Okay, so just a little background info. Ryou moved to America and this chapter is a semi-collection of the letters he and Ruki send back and forth to each other. By the way, if I offend anyone…I'm extremely sorry. The lesbian crack wasn't meant to be insulting…neither was the transvestite crack. It was just Ryou ranting about how, if Ruki liked girls, then all his chances would be ruined. Plus, the mental institution joke was just that: a joke. Please PM me if you're really offended. Other than that…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. The idea for Horizons came out of my head so any similar um…institutions or whatever are strictly coincidental.

**Notes: **Just some random thing I just typed up today. REVIEW PLEASE!

**POSTSCRIPT: HOLY RICEBALLS?**

Dear Ruki,

This is the seventeenth letter that I have sent to you within a month.

I have received no letters from you, replying to _any _of those seventeen letters.

Jenrya refuses to answer any of my questions about you and the only thing that Juri will do is _laugh _whenever I ask her to tell you to write something. And Takato?

Let's not even go there.

My point is, are you mad? Because I'm sorry. Even though I'm _positive_ that I've done nothing wrong up to when I left and afterwards because honest to goodness, how could I? I'm like seventy two gazillion miles and then some away! In America! How could I? And I know you promised to write, I heard you say so and you're not one to lie so don't start now!

….

Or are you?

I don't trust you, woman. You are like them…just like the other members of your race…yes, that's right. Your _race_. Your race of bubbly, squealing, **feminine** females with your mysterious eyeliner rules and manicures and your whatchamacallits that you use to straighten your hair with.

Geez, you and Juri drive me insane!

Jenrya's working on Shuichon, right? Right? He better. Hmm. I better remind him. Let me write this down somewhere so I'll remember next time I write a letter to him.

You see, I'd ask you to remind me but **nooo**…you're too busy _**not **_writing me and…and…

Oh holy riceballs, you're not _**involved **_with someone, are you?

Is that why Juri lets loose one of those annoying wildebeest laughs every time I talk about you? Oh god, it is, isn't it? You've gotten girly and you're going out with someone! Someone who is not me! Someone who is stupid and will probably rape you the first chance he gets!

Wait…it is a 'he', right? I mean, it would be one thing if it was a 'he' and another thing if it were a…

…

Well, not.

…

(Some wild slashes of ink here indicating author has just temporarily lost sanity)

…

….

….

Ruki, I would never forgive you if you were a lesbian!

All my chances of winning you over would then be vanquished and I refuse to become a transvestite! I love you and I'll die for you…yadda…yadda…yadda…

(Several pointless paragraphs of endless expostulation of author's love for said girl later...)

…but I'll never wear makeup for you! NEVER! You can't make me, you hear? NEVER!!!!!!

And you know what, I wouldn't even know how, so there.

Though I would make a very pretty girl. And no, I'm not conceited. I'm just stating the obvious, Wildcat and you know it. I'm so good-looking, I can go both ways and still look amazing.

Ahem.

Well.

I think I'll mail this off to you before I become too embarrassed to. Maybe **now** you'll reply!

ALL MY LOVE (THAT'S RIGHT **LOVE**, YOU'RE STILL STRAIGHT TO ME NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY AND I'M A VERY STUBBORN PERSON),

_Ryou_

* * *

(Several weeks later) 

Ryou,

As you may recall, you forced me to promise to write to you.

But, as I am somewhat concerned for your sanity (though it's hardly been stable before), I have enclosed something I think you may find interesting and it should help you, should you choose to follow up on it.

Yes, for your information, I _have _been busy with _my life_. You know, _doing things_? Something apparently you don't understand.

What is it that you Americans do down there all day? Eat McDonalds?

If you promise not to call me a lesbian one more time or threaten not to become a transvestite one more time, I'll send you candy. Very nice chocolate. With coffee in the center. You Americans like coffee and chocolate, don't you?

-Ruki

P.S. I've informed Juri on your description of her laughter and I quote, "Ryou will not be able to bear children the next time we meet." I believe that she has purchased tickets to America and will be flying down there next week to visit.

P.P.S. Holy riceballs?

* * *

_**HORIZONS: A NATIONALLY ACCLAIMED MENTAL INSTITUTION**_

Located: New York, NY

Objective: With our specially trained around the clock therapists and our one-of-a-kind treatments, we are able to treat the troubled youth of today with the kindness and gentleness that they deserve and need.

Please call us at 971-0041 or fax us at 971-0561 for more information!

* * *

Dear Ruki, 

I hate you.

-Ryou

**FIN.**


End file.
